Aftermath
by Sheepsama13
Summary: After the war.IshiHime and IchiRuki.Forgive a few spelling errors.


The wind blew hard against the windows in Karakura Town. So long. The war between the shinigami and Aizen and his minions had ended leaving the circle of teenage friends begining to wonder where their childhood left them. When the war actually started, it was their seventeenth year on Earth, something that wasn't to be compared to the lifespan of the arrancar and shinigami. In the battles that consisted within the war, the group had been torn apart. Ichigo Kurosaki thought he'd never see another living soul. Orihime Inoue was losing all hope of seeing a breathing being that wasn't rushing at her with hatred. Uryu Ishida was trying to control his composure, with every release of his arrows, he felt himself letting himself go. Yasutora Sado or Chad was on the verge of breaking down and just crying, something he hadn't even thought of in years. As with the shinigami captains, only the brave and seemingly heartless hid their tears and frustration. Rukia Kuchiki would sit in the corner when she was hiding or resting and cry softy to herself.

The town was so unfamiliar, although it was only abandoned by the group a few months before. As Ichigo walked down the sunset road, he felt emotions that seemed to flood back to him at once. The Kurosaki clinic loomed in the distance. He had remembered telling his family that for summer vacation he was spending it in America with his friends. What were his sisters and father going to say when he returned with no emotion and scars. As it was he felt like his father was already on to him. And there was Rukia. Was she coming back? Was she alive? Was she ever going to-

And that's where he stopped. The figure standing before him. Who was it? The girl, no more like woman he thought, had a sadness in her eyes, as if tears were going to swell up and slide down her beautiful pale cheeks. He saw he mumble something untill she spoke to where he could understand. "...I-Ichigo..." Then it hit him. As she ran towards him he smiled, a first since the war. She leaped into his arms. He held on tight, one hand rubbing her back gently and in comfert, and the other stroking her raven hair.

"Ru-Rukia..." His voice was so raspy and cracked he wasn't even sure if it was his. Rukia peeled herself off his shoulder, which was already wet. She gave him a small smile. Ichigo gave one back. This Rukia that was so close to him wasn't the one who had come to him before. He wouldn't forget what happened back then, saving her in Soul Society and then helping her in Hueco Mundo. And before he knew it, their lips met. This wasn't the first time either. Right before the battle had started, Ichigo couldn't hold it in, and kissed her before running off. This seemed more akward, but after a few minutes Ichigo was holding her and she held on back. Another minute passed before they broke apart, taking in needed breaths. Rukia again, dug her face into his chest.

"Kuro-Kurosaki-kun...?" A small, but womanly voice came from behind the pair. Ichigo turned around with Rukia still arms to the person that stood there. The woman, it seemed like was standing perfectly in the sunset light. The orange and yellow accented her own chestnut/orange hair. Her hairpins glistened along with her eyes. She held a pure joy on her smiling lips. "I-It is you, Kurosaki-kun...and Kuchiki-san!" She smiled even brighter.

"Inoue!"

"Orihime!" The two saw the smile lingering on her lips, but there was a hesitant melencholy hidden in her eyes. She bowed.

"I'm sorry, but have you seen...the others?" Her voice choked a bit. Ichigo had to hide that bit of sadness out of him too. The last time he had even caught a glimpse of either Ishida or Chad, their bloody clothes imprinted in his mind hung doubt. Rukia shook her head polietly.

"No, I'm sorry." Orihime gave a tug to her skirt. Her head was still down and she was holding back tears praying in her mind that everyone was safe. She had remembered Ishida-kun telling her it wasn't her fault.Ever. All the times when she was in trouble in battle he was there, and multiple times he had almost died over her. She just wanted to thank him. For everything.

"I-I...just need to say thank you...to him..." Orihime said in between tears. She fell to her knees, sobbing. "I-I...I always gave credit to you, Kurosaki-kun...you have done a lot for me...but...Ishida-kun...he-" She stopped. Why did that war have to begin and why did Ishida-kun's pride make him fight?! She yelled in her mind.

Ichigo had never seen Orihime Inoue like this, but he figured that this was normal for her because Rukia was already on her knees comferting her. A few taps made Ichigo look up. He wanted to say the person was around his age, but the worn face and depressed eyes told him something else. In a split second he was also also on his knees behind Orihime, hugging her.

"Why are you crying, Inoue-san?" Rukia stood up and walked over to Ichigo, locking arms with him, smiling. Ichigo could only watch as Orihime gasped and turned around. Her hand shook as it moved towards the person's pale cheek. As it grazed his skin, his eyes closed and he himself grabbed it and held it tightly to his face, smiling. "Inoue-san." Orihime was shaking so hard, Ichigo wasn't so sure if she wasn't having a seizure.

"I-Ishida-kun..." Ichigo's eyes widened and stared at the dark figure over Inoue. His eyes were blue and his hair was black, his glasses were the same, but was this really the same Uryu Ishida? Then, he hugged her, so close that he seemed afraid to let go. His face was solem and his eyes closed into a sweet and calm face that Ichigo could honestly say he'd never seen before. Uryu pulled Orihime a little off his shoulder and tilted her face up. He leaned in to were their lips met. Rukia almost expected Orihime to pull back, but in the instant that the two met, Orihime stopped shaking and pulled in even closer. Her arms swung around his neck and his arms held her waist. Ichigo and Rukia coughed back in suprise. That was a bit unexpected. Before the war and even when they went to save Rukia, Inoue Orihime was in love with Kurosaki Ichigo. Seeing her kissing Uryu Ishida with such passion was something odd. 'The war changed us.' Thought Rukia. 'Renji's over me and it seems Orihime's found happiness in someone else.'

"Why are two people on the ground kissing, Ichi-nii-san?" Ichigo looked up to see a semi-tall shoulder length black haired girl stand a few feet away from the persons on the ground. Karin! She smiled and walked over to him. "What's with the muscles again? You been working out again?" Ichigo cocked his head then glanced down at his arms, which were indeed more muscled than when they got back from Soul Society.

"It's been awhile for them to see each other. Inoue was with us." Ichigo shrugged, partially lying. Sure enough Orihime, hearing her name, broke apart from Uryu who stared at her with loving eyes that was like a fire melting away the ice of a heart he had. She smiled at him and leaned into his chest.

"Thank you, Ishida-kun." She said quietly. He smiled back and shifted his position so he could hold her better. Karin gave a snort and Ichigo chuckled.

Karin, after a few moments of catching up with her brother, turned and walked off, sickened aparently by the lovebirds on the ground. "Uh..Ishida...Inoue..?" The two looked up suprising. The more Ichigo saw the person leaning over Orihime, he could pick out that it was indeed Uryu. His eyes shone that damn Quincy pride that he went on about when they first traveled to Soul Society. Now, that seemed like such a long time ago. "You might want to get off the ground now."

"Oh, sorry." Uryu mumbled, pushing his glasses up more in irritation than embaressment. "Hello Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san." Rukia nodded her head in aknowladgement.

"Where were you?!" Uryu and Orihime gave a suprising look to Ichigo who's finger shook at both of them. Rukia even glanced over to him.

"What is that supposed to mean, Kurosaki?!" Orihime giggled. It was just like old times. The Quincy and Shinigami in each other's faces, arguing about something pointless. Rukia started laughing as well.

---------------

A few weeks had passed since the late arrival of the warriors that were welcomed back from the war with no celebration. Chad had been spotted and the group was once again together at last. Going back to school and hanging out, studying together and defeating hollows. It was as if time had never stopped and a war had never taken place. Even Tatsuki had shrugged off the fact that they had dissapeared into an oblivion, although she in fact knew but kept her mouth shut about the matter. Keigo had seemed to forget about his Ichigo obsessive days and had a girlfriend in a few grades lower than him. On some days one of the teenagers would stare out the windows of the classroom and only imagine those exciting days fighting side by side. At least the world was safe. Kurosaki Ichigo would think to himself. At least the arrancar wouldn't harm anyone else. Inoue Orihime sighed. At least the innocent are unharmed. Pondered Yasutora Sado. At least we accomplished are mission. Kuchiki Rukia smirked. At least everyone is alive. Ishida Uryu thought.

**I hope you enjoyed that. I wanted to make this post arrancar war so, here you all are. Please review! XD**


End file.
